coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1303 (11th July 1973)
Plot Ena confronts Annie about her future plans, having been informed by Lucille. Annie admits she's leaving the Rovers but she isn't ready to tell people yet. Lucille is unapologetic for breaking Annie's confidence; she hoped Ena would change her mind. The police suspect Stan of mugging Bet before going to Jackson's as he can't account for his movements immediately beforehand. Bet is sure her attacker had a smaller stature. She tells Alf that Norman Leach threatened her over the cheque but assures him she never told the police about the blackmail. Ena starts a petition to make Annie stay. Stan tells Det-Sgt Brewster that no one saw him walking to Jackson's but - away from Hilda's ears - admits that he was with Clara Regan. Glyn Thomas plans to keep longer licencing hours when he's made landlord of the Rovers and hints at staff changes. Alf is annoyed that Annie didn't tell him about her plans. Clive Shawcross collects the residents' views on how muggers should be dealt with. Ena, Len, Lucille, Minnie, Hilda, Emily, Ernest and Albert descend on Annie before she goes to the brewery and present her with the petition, which has 46 names on it. Ray arrives and delivers an opposing view - he thinks Glyn has given the Rovers the shake-up it needed even though he doesn't like him. Annie is very touched by the petition and tells Patrick Ridley she's staying on. Lucille admits to Ena that she added the Howards' names. The Gazette reports on the mugging but the photos of the residents who offered their views are mixed up; Lucille is described as a 73-year-old widow while Albert is furious as his photo accompanies Ken's liberal viewpoint. Annie buys everyone drinks and announces that she's staying. Glyn is made landlord of a new hotel in Runcorn New Town. In front of Hilda, Brewster tells Stan that Clara Regan has confirmed his alibi and he's in the clear. The police tell Bet that Norman Leach's mother has provided an alibi for him but she is sure it was him. Cast Regular cast *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock Guest cast *Glyn Thomas - Alan David *Clive Shawcross - Colin Rix *Det-Sgt Brewster - Norman Jones *Patrick Ridley - Derek Farr Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, hallway, bedroom and landing *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Newton & Ridley - Patrick Ridley's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Rovers' landlady is back again - but will she stay? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,550,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1973 episodes